The article “Spatiotemporal computed tomography of dynamic processes” by A. Kaestner et al., Optical Engineering, volume 50 (12), pages 123201-1 to 123201-9 (2011) discloses a computed tomography system which uses non-sequential acquisition schemes for acquiring projection data, wherein a computed tomography image is reconstructed based on the acquired projection data. The computed tomography system is particularly adapted to use a binary decomposition acquisition scheme and a golden-ratio decomposition acquisition scheme.
The article “ECG-gated HYPR reconstruction for undersampled CT myocardial perfusion imaging” by M. A. Speidel et al., Proceedings of SPIE, volume 6510, Medical Imaging 2007: Physics of Medical Imaging, San Diego, Calif., USA, 651014 (2007) discloses a projection data acquisition apparatus for acquiring projection data to be used for reconstructing a computed tomography (CT) image. The projection data acquisition apparatus comprises an x-ray source for generating x-rays traversing an object to be imaged, an x-ray detector for detecting the x-rays after having traversed the object and for generating projection data based on the detected x-rays, and a moving unit for moving the x-ray source around the object. The projection data acquisition apparatus is adapted to acquire in each rotation projection data at each n-th acquisition rotational position of the x-ray source only, wherein the acquisition rotational positions, at which the projection data are acquired, are advanced by one rotational position after each rotation. The acquired projection data are used together with an electrocardiography (ECG) signal, which is measured during the acquisition of the projection data, for reconstructing an ECG-gated computed tomography image. Since the projection data acquired during few, especially two, subsequent rotations are very inhomogeneously distributed, the image quality of the reconstructed computed tomography image may be relatively low.